The Peddler
The Peddler is a mysterious salesman, who is always looking out for his best interest only. His first appearance was on Disney's "Aladdin". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) He runs a shop offering all kinds of merchandise. There's definitely something suspicious about this fellow, though. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In the first game, the Peddler shows up on occasion inside Aladdin's house running a shop and hiding from the Heartless that are overrunning the city. Kingdom Hearts II *'First Visit''' The Peddler has a more important role story-wise in Kingdom Hearts II game. During the first visit, he is seen chasing after Aladdin and Abu. According to Aladdin, Abu stole a lamp from the Peddler. After the lamp's return, Iago recognizes it as Jafar's lamp, saying he'd never mistake it. Returning to the Peddler's shop, Sora and friends try to purchase the lamp, but the Peddler's price is "a treasure fit for a sultan". Aladdin knows he can't just go to the palace asking for treasure, so Iago suggests another place: The Cave of Wonders. After traversing the desert, and overcoming the traps inside the cave, the gang returns to the shop with a beautiful gold statue adorned with priceless gems. However, they find the shop empty. Suddenly, they hear two voices outside: The Peddler and Pete. Running outside, Sora and friends find the Peddler being chased by Pete, who attempts to snatch the lamp, intending to release Jafar and turn him into a Heartless. The chase continues into the palace grounds, where Iago joins in by swooping down and scooping up the lamp in his beak, but crashes into a wall. After Sora and friends defeat Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, they purchase the lamp, sealing it away deep inside the palace. *'Second Visit' Sora, Donald, and Goofy beam down from the Gummi Ship into the Peddler's shop. It has changed much now; it is filled to the brim with treasure. Suddenly, Aladdin bursts in, yelling about how the Peddler had let Jafar out of the lamp. When Sora looks back, the Peddler has vanished. He is next seen in front of the palace after Sora and the gang return from Jafar's trap at the desert ruins. They interrogate him, causing him to spill the beans: He had broken into the palace to steal some treasure, when Jafar telepathically called to him, tricking the Peddler into releasing him. Some time later, the Peddler met with a man in a black coat who paid him in treasure to keep quiet about Jafar, claiming he'd get rid of him after Jafar became a Heartless. As the Peddler puts it, "It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen..." ''Kingdom Hearts coded The Peddler appears again in ''Kingdom Hearts coded. He is the first Agrabah resident the Data Sora interacts with, and introduces him to a Gravity-based Debug Ability. After Sora fixes Agrabah, he wants a Guard Brace++; he'll trade Sora a Sardonyx Ring+ for it. Appearance The Peddler is a very small man with tanned skin, a thin, black goatee, and a rectangular mustache with a triangular gap at his philtum. His clothing is quite simple, consisting of a sky blue robe that reaches the floor, a faded red sash tied around his waist, and brown sandals. The most noticible aspect of the Peddler's outfit is his ridiculously large, white turban, which is twice as big around as his own head. Trivia * It is interesting to note that in Kingdom Hearts II, the storyline of Agrabah is based mainly on The Return of Jafar, although it is not the Peddler who finds and releases Jafar, but a clumsy bandit named Abis Mal who despite his incompetence, eventually becomes one of Aladdin's greatest foes. *''Kingdom Hearts II'' is the only media in which the Peddler is portrayed in a rather negative light. In the original Aladdin, he serves as the narrator of the film, and only appears again at the climax of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, where he bids farewell to the newly-weds Aladdin and Jasmine. Coincidentally, in the first film, the Peddler was voiced by Robin Williams, who also voiced the Genie in the first and third films. *After the second visit, the Peddler can be found in his shop, where he provides a skateboard for Sora to play the "Agrabah SB Time Attack" Mini-game. *Vexen's Absent Silhouette can be found in his shop, after it changes appearance. *The Peddler said that a man in a Black Cloak gave him all of his treasure. Whether it was a member of Organization XIII or Riku who spoke to him is currently unknown. fr:Le marchand Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Agrabah Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters